


Sea Green Eyes

by uncle_ampora_cest



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Rejection, Underage Drinking, drunken first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_ampora_cest/pseuds/uncle_ampora_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the last day on the Argo II, so Leo decides to throw a mini party. Things go south when Nico and Percy are the last two standing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble i threw together to occupy myself while my co-author works on chapter 2 of Fall For You c: Please R&R

            Green. That’s what they were. Just fucking green. Not the color of the ocean after a rainy evening. Not an irresistible mix of blue and green. No. None of that. Your name is Nico di Angelo and you are by no means, in any way attracted to that ass wipe. He sighed, running his hands through his dark hair. Who was he kidding. He looked up at the stars from the mast of the Argo II. Percy was finally back. He was safe. He was with Annabeth. Nico sighed. This was none of his business. He was being a fool. He should just come out and say it. But at the same time, every time he tried, something held him back. Something at the back of his mind kept telling him Percy would throw him overboard and Annabeth would help. Jason was wrong. No one would understand. No one ever understood.

 

            The next morning was like every other. As always Nico refused to leave his perch unless absolutely necessary. Jason kept giving him ‘encouraging’ looks whenever everyone was out together, but Nico just shook his head. No one would understand. The only thing changing about today was that it would be there last day at sea. They were almost home. Almost back in America. Nico almost breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t have to keep hiding up in the air. He could stay underground, escape to his fathers palace.  He sighed. Leo had called a group meeting and that meant he had to scoot and go sit in the same room as Percy while Leo went on about a bunch of shit he didn’t care about. When he entered the meeting room, Leo was standing on the table with his hands in his tool belt.

“Alright who here is legal” He yelled. He didn’t have to. They weren’t deaf. Needless to say no one raised their hand. “No one? Great!” he pulled two bottles of corona from the magical belt. “Cause we about to get _wasted_!” No one made a move. Nico had to laugh softly. Finally Nico decided to be the first to man up. He grabbed one of the bottles from Leo and cracked it open.

“This is our last day together. I hate to say it but this is an event worthy of celebration” He said, albeit a bit hesitantly. Finally Jason stood.

“He’s got a point.” He said. The whole time he was looking at Nico. Nico absolutely avoided eye contact.

“Alright lets party” Leo yelled, jumping from the table.

 

            Leo refused to reveal how he did it but he had somehow convinced coach Hedge to take a very very long nap. Within a few hours everyone had gotten pretty damn wasted. Piper was all over Jason, Hazel and Frank had disappeared somewhere, and Annabeth had gone to bed. Leo had passed out on the table, leaving Nico and Percy as the last ones standing. It was surprising really. Even though he was a bit tipsy, Percy could really hold his liquor. Nico on the other hand was more than tipsy, but not in the state of Leo for instance. After awhile Piper and Jason decided to call it a night as well. Nico sat down on the stairs, his head in his hands. After a moment of only slightly awkward silence, he started laughing. Percy looked a bit incredulous.

“Whats so funny?” He asked. Nico looked up.

“Everything! This whole situation is fucking hilarious! We’re all fucking wasted, and now its just you and me!” He was speaking louder than need be, but that didn’t seem to matter.

“I don’t get it” Percy said quietly. He still looked incredibly confused. Nico just laughed again. It was this giggly sound that was creepy, but at the same time joyous. It was uplifting. “I’m still confused” Percy muttered. Nico just laughed again and rolled his eyes. Percy looked like he was about to respond but Nico interrupted him. He pressed his lips to Percy’s, grabbing his face to keep him there. Percy was to shocked to do anything in response for a moment, but once he had regained his bearings he pushed Nico away, earning him a whimper from the younger boy. Nico looked up at him.

“Percy… I’m sorry” He said quietly. Almost in a whisper. “I fucked up… I’m sorry…” He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me…” Percy finally spoke. He didn’t sound disgusted, like Nico had expected. Just upset.

“Because I thought you would hate me” Nico said, refusing to look up at him. Percy got down on his knees so he was at eye level with Nico. He sighed. This was the absolute last thing he had been expecting obviously.

“I don’t hate you… I’m surprised. But I don’t hate you…” ‘Here it comes’ Nico thought. ‘My inevitable heartbreak’ “But I just don’t… Feel that way” Nico sighed.

“Yeah. I know” He said, trying not to let his voice crack. “I’m gonna go” He said, shoving Percy aside. He actually went to his room for once. It was delightfully secluded, but he still felt the whole world was staring him down.

 

            Apparently it didn’t occur to Leo that it would probably be pretty bad if Jason showed up in New Rome with a nasty hangover, but Jason played it off pretty well. Coach Hedge remained clueless to what had gone on. The only indication that something scandalous may have gone on was Nico. He looked like hell. His eyes looked darker than usual. He closely resembled a kicked puppy. Hazel tried to approach him, but he just brushed her off. Percy honestly felt terrible, but he wouldn’t have wanted to lie to the kid and risk hurting him more. Nico didn’t hang around for any celebration or fanfare. He claimed he should probably go and help his father clean up the remaining mess from Gaeas army.

 

            Both camps saw very little of Nico after that, but he did poke his head in every now and then, mostly to check up on Hazel. He was cold around Percy, and avoided Annabeth all together. But whenever he was alone, he caught himself thinking and dreaming about those beautiful, captivating, and even dreamy, sea green eyes.


	2. alternate ending (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what almost was before i was hit by a sudden wave of sads. This is a bit poorly written since it was literally written as I was going to bed, so don't be afraid to criticize the shit out of it.

Nico was surprised when Percy didn’t immediately pull away, and his drunken mind was telling him ‘kiss harder! This is a good thing’ And so that’s exactly what he did. To his surprise, it didn’t take long before Percy was kissing back. He knew this was wishful thinking. They were both drunk (Nico more so than Percy) and if they went any further they would regret it the next morning. But for once, Nico ignored that part of his brain. The part that kept him from heartache, as well as any kind of physical or emotional pain. After a moment Percy pulled back. “Wow…” Was all he said for a moment. “Now I get it…” Nico started laughing all over again. In response to this, Percy leaned in and locked lips with the smaller boy. The sensation was enough to drive Nico crazy. After a moment of indulging he pushed Percy away reluctantly.   
“F-Fuck… Percy what are we doing?” He asked. He was still giddy, so the words didn’t hold as much bite as he had wanted. Percy just laughed lightly.   
“I think we’ve both got a bunch of sexual tension we need to let out” He said, giving Nico a suggestive look. The smaller boy blushed. Its not like he hadn’t thought about it. Of course he had. Probably more than he was willing to admit. After a moment he pushed Percy down gently and kissed him hard, straddling his hips. Percy got the message. Fuck it all if Leo woke up. Although neither of them saw that happening any time soon. 

It took about five minutes before there was nothing but the thin fabric of their underwear between the two boys. Nico proved to be an incredibly squeamish lover, writhing at even the slightest contact to his neck. Percy was sitting up with Nico still in his lap. Nico was sporting a few dark hickeys along his neck and collar bone. He knew those would be hard to explain, but that wasn’t his number one focus at the moment. Percy once again latched onto Nico’s neck like a leech, sucking gently to leave the little mark. He smiled at him.   
“Y’know… I never noticed how cute you actually are…” Nico covered his face, his shyness about things like romance and sex getting the best of him. “Shut up” He managed. After a moment of awkward silence, Nico finally made the first move. He hooked his fingers in Percy’s boxers (sea foam green with little tridents. Very risqué). He hesitated for a second before pulling them down. He took a moment before slipping out of his own boxers. Yep. He was completely nude in Percy’s lap. Splendid. He smiled a little shyly before kissing him again. He looked down, grinding against Percy once, eliciting a soft moan from the both of them.   
“I- I’m sorry… I’ve never done anything like this before” Nico admitted shyly, feeling more than a bit embarrassed now that they were here. Percy chuckled.  
“And you think I have?”   
“W-well… I assumed you and Annabeth-“ He was cut off when Percy pressed a finger to Nicos lips.   
“Shush. Forget about her for now” He muttered before kissing him once more. Nico’s head was spinning, both from the alcohol, and from all that happened thanks to said controlled substance. After a moment of only slightly awkward silence, Nico sighs and sticks two of his fingers in his mouth, slicking them with his saliva. He had watched enough porn whilst tucked away in his room in the underworld to know at least a little about what he was doing. Probably more than Percy at least. He had indeed fingered himself a couple times, ultimately ending up screaming Percy’s name on orgasm. Percy licked his lips as he watched Nico prep himself. His face, at first slightly contorted with pain, soon relaxed, and it didn’t take much longer after that until he was letting out soft moans. Percy immediately decided he wanted to hear more of. Nico finally pulled his fingers out, shaking slightly as he crawled into Percys lap again.   
“O-okay… I’m ready now” He said quietly. At this time, condoms really didn’t occur to him. Percy smiled at him and kissed him. “Awesome”

As Nico lowered himself onto Percy, he let out a low moan, gripping his shoulders tightly. He felt like he was living some kind of fucked up wet dream, and he loved it. He winced a bit, waiting a moment before he rolled his hips against Percy’s slowly. Fuck that felt good. Nico buried his face in Percy’s neck, clinging to him. He rolled his hips again, wanting to feel that again. Percy had to smile at how much Nico seemed to love this despite how obviously tame this was so far. He put his hands on Nico’s hips and reciprocated his slow movements, letting the boy on top of him decide the pace. 

It was slow at first, sensual even. But the pace changed quickly as Nico got used to the sensation of being filled. Percy definitely wasn’t going to protest if Nico wanted to go faster, and mostly went with whatever he wanted. At least at first. After a few moments of watching Nico fuck himself silly, Percy lifted the tiny teenager and slammed him to the floor. This earned him a small (and adorable) squeak as Nico looked up at him with wide eyes.   
“W-what are you-“ He was silenced by his own moan as Percy pressed into him. He scratched at the floor boards, wrapping his legs tightly around Percy’s waist. “Fuck… You feel so good…” Nico breathed as Percy started moving. Again, he started slow but it quickly escalated. He found Nico got significantly louder the faster he went, and that was most definitely what he wanted. He pressed kisses all over Nico’s face and neck, teasing his nipples which earned him small whines of protest whenever he stopped. Nico was reduced to a moaning, keening mess withing minutes, his legs still tight around Percy’s waist. He couldn’t remember a time he felt this good, and did not want to forget the feeling.   
“Fuck… Nico I’m close…” Percy groaned, starting to slow which made Nico whine, although he nodded in agreement.   
“I-I am too- Gods please never let this end!” Nico managed to get out. After only a few more hard thrusts, both came almost at the same time. Percy pulled out as soon as he had caught his breath, leaning down and lifting a heavily breathing Nico. He plopped him in his bed before crawling in with him. Nico was confused at first by this, but curled up with him never the less. “What about Annabeth?” He asked softly, his eyelids already becoming heavy. Percy sighed.   
“I’ll think about that tomorrow” He decided. “Right now is just for sleep” Nico had to nod in agreement as Percy and him both closed their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So this seemed to get a lot of attention pretty fast, and i was wondering if you guys would be interested in an alternate ending chapter? tell me what you think in the comments c:


End file.
